une rencontre surprenante
by jetogi
Summary: Blaine va au concert des Warblers avec ces amis et ça rencontre avec kurt Hummel lideur du groupe va changer ça vie
1. Chapter 1

une rencontre surprenante

blaine anderson en dernière année a mc kinley il fait partie du glee club et est ouvertement gay.

la vie n'est pas toujours rose pour blaine il se fait harceler par des gars de son école qui se trouve être homopobe avec lui.

heureusement qu 'il peut conter sur c'est amis comme Rachel et Tina qui son toujours la quand il a besoin d'elle.

blaine vient d'arriver avec une boule dans le ventre comme tout les jours de peur d'etre encore victime des gars de l'équipe de foot.

david karofski passe a sa auteur et le pousse dans son casier Rachel se précipite sur Blaine pour le relever.

Blaine ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça tu dois trouver figgins.

non Rachel si je fais ça se sera pire .

ça peut pas durer tu sais

bon parlons d'autres choses

d'accord

dis tu fais quoi vendredi soir rien .

j'aurai bien voulu aller au concert des warblers Rachel

mais il y avaient déjà plus de place

rachel avec un sourire tu sais tu vas sortir avec Finn ,mike ,Tina,santana et moi

ou ça Rach.

Tina qui arrivait justement pour aller tous au glee club

Dis tu lui a dit rachel la bonne nouvelle a blaine pour vendredi

Toi aussi tu sais déjà ce qu'on fais

Bien sur c'est grace a moi en grande partie mon petit blainy

Arrete avec ce surnom ridicul

Ok te fache pas

Vous me dites ou quoi.

On va aller tous au concert des warblers

C'est pas possible les filles il n'y avait plus de place

En fais je connais quelqu'un qui s'occupe de la tournée et je sais que c'est le dernier concert.

Je n'y crois .

En plus il parait que kurt hummel va rester un peu a liama.

Blaine rougissait car il trouvait le chanteur des warblers super sexy.

Rachel : bonne anniversaire a l'avance blaine

En plus que tout le monde sais que tu craque pour un chanteur au yeux bleu

n'importe quoi Rachel

gener que tout le monde savait son secret il rentrait en classe.

Les pensées de blaine

C'est vrai elles ont raison il est sexy , il a de magnifique yeux bleu il a connaissait tout de lui.

Mais malheureusement

Il est hétéro

Et qui voudrait sortir avec un petit lycéen quand on est une grande star

Car tout ce qu'il avait toujours entendu c'est qu il était un loser

Mais il était content d'aller au concert avec ces amis.

Rachel attend

Qu'est ce qui a Tina

J'ai encore une surprise que je lui reserve pour vendredi .

Dit moi

J'ai su lui avoir un passe pour une rencontre kurt hummel

O c'est pas vrai tina

Tout le glee club les regard avec un air interrogateur.

Il va etre vraiment heureux


	2. Chapter 2

j'espere que ce premier chapitre vous as plu car c'est ma première fiction.

En tout cas merci pour vos commentaires

bonne lecture a tous pour ce second.

c'était aujourd'hui que Blaine allait avec ses amis au concert des Warblers.

il était impatient d'y aller il était prêt . Il n'attendait plus que Finn et Rachel car c'etait eu qui venait le chercher pour retrouver les autres au concert.

Finn qui était arrivé devant la maison de Blaine klaxonna.

Salut vous allez bien

Rachel : oui , on va passer une bonne soirée

Blaine : j'en suis sûr, j'avais vraiment envie de voir ce concert.

Finn : ça on le sait Blaine, tu n'aimes ce groupe que pour le chanteur

Blaine : qu'est-ce que tu racontes (mais Blaine rougissait)

Rachel : Finn laisse le tranquille

Une fois arriver au concert tous les amis se saluent

Tina : Blaine vient par ici

Blaine : ça va Tina oui encore merci pour le concert

Tina : de rien tu le mérites Blaine je voulais te faire plaisir

Blaine : je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire

Tina : j'ai su t'avoir un passe vip pour rencontrer le groupe après leur concert

Blaine mais ça mains sur sa bouche sous le choc

Blaine : je ne sais pas quoi dire

Tina : juste profite

Blaine : En tout cas merci

Du côté des coulisses les Warblers se préparaient pour le concert

Wes : kurt ça va

Kurt : contente d'être chez moi . Je suis content de finir notre tournée.

Wes : il y du monde, j'ai été voir la salle elle est remplie

Sébastien arriva prêt de Wes et Kurt.

Sébastien : les gars en scène dans 5min .

Kurt :ok

Wes : au fait on aura quelqu'un qui vient nous voir après le concert

Kurt : non ce sera encore une folle hystérique.

Sébastien : tu préférais un garçon sexy

Kurt : lâche moi Seb.

Wes : les gars on se calme.

David ramène tes fesses on monte sur scène.

David : allais les gars le cri de guerre

5,4,3,2,1 les Warblers vont tous déchirer

Kurt prit la parole bonsoir a tous et bon concert

J'espère que vous allez passer une bonne soirée.

Blaine qui était dans la salle était heureux d'être là et de se dire qu'après il avait la chance de les rencontrer mais il était nerveux .

Surtout parce qu'il était attiré par Kurt ce garçon aux yeux bleu et il le trouvait tellement sexy dans ces jeans serré.

Rachel : blaine ou es tu

Blaine : sortie de ses pensées

Tout va bien Rachel je réfléchissais.

Rachel : si tu continues comme ça tu vas rater le concert.

Blaine : oui tu as raison

Les warblers commençaient leur concert.

Les 6 amis appréciaient le concert.

Santanna qui venait se mettre prêt de Blaine.

Santanna : je te comprends que tu craque sur le chanteur il est vraiment mignon

Blaine : mais, mais non

Santana : arête tu le dévore des yeux .

Quand je pense que tu vas le voir de prêt.

Profite pour le séduire

Blaine : non tu es malade

Santana : qui sait ce qui pourra arriver

Blaine : je ne sais même pas si il est gay ou pas

Et comment veux-tu qui s'intéresse à moi.

je n'ai aucun chance

Santana : je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer

Mais je pense qu'il est de ton bord regard sa façon de s'habiller, la façon dont comme il bouge et part dessus tout ça coiffure.

Blaine : même si tu as raison

Il faut pas je rêve, je n'intéresserai jamais personne et surement pas une star comme lui.

Santana : arête de te diminuer comme ça

Tu es quelqu'un de bien, de gentil et tu es toujours là pour les autres alors arête.

Tina et Rachel : elle a raison on t'aime Blaine

Blaine :merci d'être tous mes amis et d'être là pour moi .

Kurt repris la parole voilà on va vous chanter une dernière chanson pour ce soir

On va reprend la chanson de Katy Perry teenage dream .

Encore merci à tous d'être venu à notre concert.

Sébastien s'avance vers Kurt pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

Sébastien : fait venir la personne qui a la chance de nous rencontrer en backstage.

Le groupe était d'accord car il avait déjà fait ce genre de chose avant.

Wes alla dans les coulisses pour chercher un tabouret.

Personne dans la salle ne sait ce qui est en train de se passer

Kurt reprit excuser nous mais il y a un truc spécial qui va se produire ce soir.

Comme c'est notre dernier concert de la tournée 2013. Nous allons appeler sur cette scène la personne qui a la chance de nous rencontrer après le concert.

Donc en définitive c'est la personne v.i.p.

Finn et les autres et mec c'est toi

Blaine :non je ne vais pas y aller devant tout le monde.

Kurt : allait un peu de courage

Santana : va y blainy

Blaine :ok j'y vais .

Blaine avançait vers la scène avec son badge V.I.P en évidence.

Kurt est agréablement surpris que c'est pas une fille.

La première pensé de Kurt en voyant ce jeune garçon s'avancer vers la scène. Qu'est- ce qu'il est sexy.

Sébastien : plutôt sexy, tu ne trouves pas Kurt.

Kurt : arrête ça tout suite.

Blaine avait une boule dans le ventre en montant sur scène

Kurt : venez comment vous appeler vous

Blaine : Blaine

Sébastien : montre à Blaine où il doit s'assoir.

Relax ne soit pas gêner on est des gens comme toi.

Blaine : merci, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être mis en avant.

Sébastien : ça va bien se passer.

Kurt : au loin regarde Sébastien qui parle a Blaine.

Bon c'est partie

Les warblers chantait la chanson et Blaine profitais du spectacle.

Le faite de les voir si prêt de lui il avait déjà entendu cette chanson mais cette fois ci la façon dont Kurt la chante lui fait de l'effet et il a l'impression que Kurt ne chante que pour lui.

Kurt se demande pendant la chanson pourquoi il n'arrête pas de fixer ce garçon dans les yeux.

Il va me prendre pour un fou.

Une fois encore les Warblers remercie tout le monde.

Les cris des filles se font entendre dans la salle suite a leur départ.

Tina ,Rachel, Santana étaient contente pour Blaine.

Santana avec son Fran parler .

Santana :Je crois que ce chanteur craque pour notre Blaine ,il ne l'a pas quitter des yeux pendant toute la chanson.

Finn : arrêt ton délire

Santana : vous pouvez me prendre pour une folle mais je vous le dit mais ce n'est que le début de leur histoire.

Dans les coulisses

Kurt , Sébastien, Wes et David était installer sur le canapé en face de Blaine .

David : Blaine comment as-tu trouver le concert

Blaine : vraiment super j'ai adoré et mon groupe d'amis aussi.

Wes : tu as déjà eu l'occasion de nous voir en concert

Blaine : non c'était la première fois.

Au fur et à mesure des questions Blaine se détendait. Il leur disait qui les suit depuis leur début et qui connaissait beaucoup de chose sur eux.

Kurt : comme tu connais tout de nous parle nous de toi

Tous les autres membres fut surpris par sa question

Blaine : je ne veux pas vous ennuyer .

Kurt : non pas du tout .

On aime bien connaitre nos fan.

Sébastien à david :notre petit Kurt est sous le charme de Blaine

David : je crois que tu as raison

Blaine : je m'appel Blaine Anderson , j'ai bientôt 18 ans je suis en dernière année a mc kinley ,mes amis qui sont venu au concert et moi ont fait partie du glee club.

Sebastien : on viendra lundi dans votre lycée

Blaine : non c'est pas une bonne idée.

Kurt :mais pourquoi

Blaine : parce qu'on est pas bien traiter ,les autres élèves nous prennes pour des losers.

Surtout par l'équipe de foot.

Ça arrive même qu'on reçoit des boissons sucrée au visage de chaque membre

Les Warblers étaient tous coquer.

Blaine : je voulais pas vous embêter avec ça.

Bon je vais vous laisser merci beaucoup mais mes amis m'attendent.

Au revoir

Kurt était tellement attirer par ce garçon et toucher.

Kurt : j'arrive les gars je le racompagne.

Sébastien :tu m'etonnes

Kurt fait son regard noir

Blaine : encore merci

Kurt :de rien

Tiens voici mon numéro de gsm

Tu m'appel quand tu veux.

Blaine : merci d'accord (mais au fond de lui Blaine est gêner mais heureux).

Kurt : je sais que je peux te faire confiance de le garder pour toi

Blaine : tu peux

Kurt l'embrassa sur la joue au revoir

Blaine : kurt voici le mien

Kurt :j'attendais que ça.

Tous les amis de Blaine lui pose des questions il leur raconte tout sauf le faites qu'il a le numéro de Kurt hummel.

Le soir sur son lit juste avant de s'endormir Blaine avait son gsm sur la table de nuit.

Quand celui-ci sonnait.

C'était un sms de kurt

De kurt :

Blaine ravie de t'avoir rencontré bonne nuit

De Blaine :

Kurt moi j'ai passé une excellente soirée et surtout de t'avoir rencontré

Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Blaine s'endors avec le sourire.

D'etre amis avec Kurt hummel.

j'espère que vous avez aimé


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 3

le lendemain Kurt a été retrouver David dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Pour se confier car il avait vraiment besoin de parler.

Kurt frappe à sa porte.

David alla ouvrir

David : Kurt ça va

Kurt : oui je veux te parler.

David : aucun problème je t'écoute

Kurt : Je crois que je craque complètement pour Blaine.

David : je l'avais remarqué.

C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça .

Tu ne l'as pas quitté du regard une minute.

Kurt : je sais c'était plus fort que moi. Son regard m'envoutait.

Il y a vraiment tout chez lui qui m'attire.

Tu dois me prendre pour un fou.

David : non le coup de foudre ça existe

Kurt : ce que tu ne sais pas je lui donner mon numéro de téléphone

David : Kuurt !

Kurt : oui je sais mais il y a quelque chose qui me dit que je peux lui faire confiance.

En plus le soir même à échanger des sms

David : ok mais fais gaffe quand même

Kurt : oui et merci de m'avoir écouté.

David : les amis sont là pour ça.

Tout le week-end end Blaine a été sur un petit nuage. Ce qui réjouissait ça famille de le voir ainsi.

En ce dimanche après-midi.

Blaine était dans chambre en train de regarder la télé quand son gsm a sonné .il vit le nom de Santana .

Blaine: salut Santana, ça va

Santana : mon Blainy que fais-tu

Blaine : rien de spécial pourquoi.

Santana : viens nous rejoindre au Lima Bean on est tous là.

Blaine : ok j'arrive dans une demi-heure.

Une fois arrivé au café il voit directement ces amis, ils sont toujours à la même table celle près de la porte d'entrer.

Blaine : salut tout le monde.

Santana, Rachel, Tina, Finn et Mike : salut Blaine enfin là

Les filles l'embrassaient et les garçons lui seraient la main.

Ils aimaient bien se retrouver autour d'un café pour discuter avant de reprendre les cours le lendemain.

Quand la porte du café s'ouvrir tout un groupe de garçons entraient

Blaine qui était de dos ne voit pas qui s'était.

Le groupe de garçons s'installaient à une table voisine.

Tina : Blaine, le groupe de garçons qui viennent d'entrer c'est Kurt et les Warblers.

Blaine se retourne pour voir que Kurt était là.

La pensé de Blaine

Mon dieu il est encore plus beau aujourd'hui et son regard est magnifique et d'un bleu tellement intense. Que dois-je faire aller le saluer ou reste ici.

Pendant qu'il se battait avec lui-même.

Du coté des Warblers

Sébastien : Kurt regarde qui est à la table d'à côté.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends va le saluer

Kurt : non t'es malade

Sébastien : Tu dois provoquer ton destin.

Wes et David : étaient d'accord avec Sébastien.

Une fois que Kurt a été convaincu par ces amis.

Il s'avançait vers Blaine.

Kurt : salut Blaine ça va. Bonjour à tous

Blaine : sal salut oui ça va et vous

Kurt : tu peux me tutoyer

Tous c'est amis remarquaient le sourire sur son visage.

Mais ils n'intervenaient pas dans la conversation.

Ils décidaient même de les laisser discuter.

Ils disent au revoir à Blaine et Kurt .

Une fois sortie Santana fait son commentaire comme toujours .

Vous avez vu comme ils se dévoraient du regard. Maintenant vous me croyez que c'est 2 là vont finir ensemble.

Mike : cette fois ci je suis d'accord avec elle .

Tina : on verra

Rachel :l'avenir nous le dira.

Sébastien : vous voyez comme ils ont l'air complice

Wes : arrête de les regarder comme ça.

Blaine et Kurt parlait de tout et de rien de chose que les amis parle entre eux.

Le sujet principal la musique …

Kurt : je n'ai pas été harceler au téléphone

Donc j'en déduis que tu n'as rien dit à tes amis .

Blaine : bien sûr que non quand je donne ma parole.

Kurt : Blaine je t'envie d'être au lycée des fois je voudrais passer ma dernière année comme toi pour avoir mon diplôme .

Blaine l'écoutait attentivement

Je ne regrette pas ma carrière c'est juste que cette année a été tellement dingue que j'ai pas su continuer mes études.

Ce que je voudrai des fois c'est d'avoir une vie normal. C'est ma raison de vouloir rester ici quelque temps.

Blaine : je peux te donner un conseil.

Kurt : oui bien sur

Blaine : lors de ta pause et la préparation du nouvel album.

tu peux reprendre ta dernière année.

Kurt : je vais y réfléchir merci Blaine

Blaine : de rien excuse mais ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois rentrer.

Merci pour cette après-midi Kurt .

Ce que Blaine n'avait pas remarquer c'est karofski qui les regardait.

Une fois sur le chemin du retour Blaine se fit rattraper par Karofski.

Karofski :Et tapette c'était ton copain

Blaine avait peur car il voyait a l'attitude de karofski qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir sans blessure.

Karofski : tu me réponds

Blaine : non bien sûr que non.

Karofski : le plaqua contre le mur j'ai bien vu que vous vous regardiez avec passion

Blaine : karofski lâche moi

Karofski : ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire

Et il lui fout un coup de poing ce qui fait tomber Blaine à terre.

Blaine : pourquoi fais-tu ça

Karofski lui donne un autre coup de poing

Karofski : parce que tu pollue l' te laisse mais fais gaffe ce n'est pas fini Anderson.

Blaine alla se réfugier chez Rachel.

Rachel : oh mon dieu

Blaine : ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça mais je peux rester chez toi ce soir .

Rachel : bien entendu

La prochaine fois que karofski te touche je préviens la police c'est clair

Pourquoi t'a-t-il fais ça

Blaine : il m' a vu au Lima Bean avec Kurt. Il m'a dit que je polluai l'air et d'autre insulte.

Rachel : ça haine envers toi grandi de jours en jours

Blaine et Rachel s'endormi dans le même lit pour le rassurer.

Merci j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et je remercie tous ceux qui m'écrive des petits commentaires et ça me donne envie de continuer.


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre 4

Après avoir passé la nuit chez Rachel .Blaine repassa chez lui pour prendre ces cours avant d'aller à l'école.

Une fois arriver sur le parking Blaine sentait monter l'angoisse d'une nouvelle journée au lycée et surtout la peur de voir Karofski.

Rachel qui attendait Blaine devant l'école.

Rachel : Blaine par ici.

Blaine : tu n'avais pas à m'attendre

Rachel : si, je ne voulais pas que tu rentres seul en plus on a cours ensemble .

Mr shuester : Blaine, Rachel à vos places vous êtes en retard

Rachel allait se mettre près de Tina car s'était ça place habituelle .

Tandis que Blaine était seul à son banc juste devant Rachel et Tina.

Pendant le cours quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Le jour avant Kurt avait prit une décision suite a ça discutions avec Blaine pour reprend les cours comme tout autres ados.

Après l'avoir dit à ces amis les Warblers tous n'était pas ravie.

Wes : Kurt je te soutien si c'est ce que tu veux faire.

Kurt : merci c'est vraiment gentil

David : tu vas retourner a Dalton

Kurt : En fait non.

Wes et David sont surpris

Comment ça

Kurt : je vais aller a mc kinley

Sébastien : je comprends mieux ton désir de reprend des études c'est pour te rapprocher de Blaine.

Kurt : non pas du tout

Wes : si tu vas dans un lycée public c'est différent du privée

Kurt : je sais

David : tu as l'air décidé

Kurt : oui et ne vous tracasser pas je sais ce que je fais

Sébastien : j'en suis pas si sûr, mais le temps nous le dira.

Retour au lundi matin 9h45 quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte .

Mr Shuester : entrer

Mr Figgins : excuser moi Mr Shuester

Mr shuester: qui a t' il

Mr Figgins : vous allez avoir un nouveau élèves cette année.

Tout les élèves écoutais la discutions entre les 2 hommes sauf Blaine qui lui pensait toujours à sa rencontre avec Kurt Hummel.

Mr Shuester : très bien.

Mr figgins :je voudrai dire quelque chose il veut qu'on le traite de la même manière que n'importe quel élèves.

Mr Shuester :bien entendu.

Mr figgins : vous pouvez entrer Kurt Hummel

Toutes les filles se mettent a crier.

Mr shuester :les filles on se calme svp

J'ai dit on se calme

bonjour Kurt tu peux t'installer près de Blaine .

Kurt : merci Mr Shuester.

Kurt en s'avance vers Blaine,il était heureux d'être dans la même classe que lui il se dit que c'est un signe du destin.

Du côté de Rachel et Tina essayait d'appeler Blaine pour lui dire que Kurt était là.

Kurt :Salut

Blaine sortie de ça rêverie

Et répondit salut à son tour sans vraiment savoir à qui il l'a dit.

Kurt : Blaine j'espérais que tu m'accueil autrement.

Blaine venait seulement de réaliser qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Blaine : oh mon dieu qu'est ce que vous faites ici.

Kurt : tu me vous voies maintenant

Blaine : pardon ça me fait bizare.

De te voir ici

Kurt : j'ai suivi ton conseil et me voici.

Tina et Rachel avait un sourire sur leur lèvres car elles étaient heureuse pour leur amis.

Une fois le cours terminer les filles attendais Blaine pour aller a leur cours suivant .

Quand Finn et mike arriva près des filles dit les filles il parait qu'il y a un nouveau a l'ecole

Tina et rachel : oui il est dans notre classe d'histoire avec Mr schuester.

Finn : c'est vrai

Rachel : oui

Mike : il parait que c'est quelqu'un de connu

Tina :oui

Finn : les filles arrêter se mystères qui es-ce

Rachel :regarder par vous-même il est toujours dans la classe avec Blaine .

FINN : oh c'est pas vrai

Mike :mais qui es ce a la fin

Rachel et tina en cœur c'est Kurt.

Blaine : quel cours tu as maintenant

Kurt : j'ai français

Blaine : moi j'ai latin

Kurt : oh quel dommage .

Blaine :les filles ,Mike et Finn m'attendent pour aller au cours suivant

Kurt : tu sais quoi on se retrouve pour manger

Blaine : tu es sur tu veux vraiment qu'on mange tout les deux

Kurt : non je veux rencontrer tes amis du glee club

Blaine : tu ne dois pas trainer avec nous tu vas avoir des ennuis.

Kurt : je m'en fiche je vais manger avec vous en plus je connais déjà une partie de tes amis de vues

Blaine : ok a plus alors.

L'heure de midi arriva Blaine devenait nerveux a l'idée de retrouver kurt.

Blaine : excuser moi les gars je dois aller au toilette je vous retrouve à la cafétéria.

J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas mais Kurt veux manger avec nous.

Rachel : génial note cote de popularité va augmenter avec une vedette a notre table.

Blaine entra dans les wc et malheureusement pour lui il y avait karofski.

Karofski : tiens tiens

Blaine était mort de peur et essayait de sortir des toilettes mais Karofski avait bloquer la porte.

Karofski : on va passer un petit moment tout les deux

C'est dommage tes amis ton laisser seul.

Blaine : svp karofski laisse moi sortir .

Karofski : tu le fais exprèts de m' afficher ton copain dans l'école

Blaine essayait de se controler qu'es ce que tu dit.

Karofski attrapa Blaine et le plaqua contre le mur.

Je t'ai dit Blaine d'arrêter de t afficher.

Blaine : tu crois vraiment que notre but c'est de convertir tous les mecs hétéro. En plus c'est pas mon mec mais un amis

Karofski tien prend ça a jouer au malin. (karofski venait de lui envoyer un coup de point dans le ventre se qui fit tomber Blaine a terre)

Pendant se temps a la cafétéria Rachel appela Kurt par ici.

Kurt : salut tout le monde

Rachel : Blaine est au toilette il va arriver.

Kurt : ok .

Rachel : pas trop dure ta 1 er journée

Kurt :pour le moment tout se passe bien . dites ne soyer pas gêner avec moi je suis une personne comme vous.

Le glee club : ok

Kurt parla avec tout les membres du glee club . Il leur parlait de sa carrière des tournées et la rencontre avec leur fan…

Tout le monde étaient très intéressé de ce que Kurt racontait.

Quand tout a coup.

Kurt : dit Blaine en met du temps .

Tina : c'est vrai que ça fait long

Rachel regarda la table ou se trouve tous les joueurs de foot. Quand elle se rencontre que Karofski n'est pas là.

Elle dit : oh non mon dieu il faut le retrouver et vite.

Kurt vit l'angoisse sur le visage de Rachel même si il ne sait pas ce qui se passe .

Rachel : allait les gars

Kurt :je viens avec vous.

Du coté des wc

Blaine essayait de se relever mais Karofski le bousculait encore plus

Blaine : c'est quoi ton problème mec

Karofski : la ferme.

Blaine : je ne t'ai jamais rien fais.

Karofski se rapprochait de blaine et l'embrassa avec violence .

Blaine arriva a ce dégagé .

Dans le couloir Tina et Rachel criait après Blaine .

Blaine tu es là

Blaine répond

Karofski qui entendit les filles appeler Blaine s'en fuit a tout vitesse

Les filles qui a vue karofski sortir des toilettes se précipite de toute urgence.

Rachel :Blaine , blaine

Tu vas bien répond nous .

Qu'est ce qu'il t a fait

Blaine sous le choc n'arrive pas a parler

Voici mon chapitre 4 j'espère que vous avez aimé a la semaine prochaine.

encore un grand merci a tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des commentaires ça me donne envie de continuer.

mais votre avis m'intéresse bien ou mal. pour m'améliorer


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre 5

fin du chapitre 4

Les filles qui a vue karofski sortir des toilettes se précipite de toute urgence.

Rachel :Blaine , blaine

Tu vas bien répond nous .

Qu'est ce qu'il t a fait

Blaine sous le choc n'arrive pas a parler

les filles qui essayent toujours de faire réagir Blaine mais rien n'y fait .

Rachel : Tina ouvre la porte pour que Blaine aye de l'air car il est sous le choc.

Tina :ok mais cette fois ci il a été trop loin on va se venger

tu entends Blaine on va te venger

Kurt qui arrive prêt de la toilette voit les filles a croupie a la hauteur de Blaine

Kurt : qu'est ce qui-là.

Rachel :on ne sait pas au juste ce qui c'est passer

Tina il ne veut pas nous parler.

Kurt : il y avait quelqu'un qui lui a fait quelque chose.

Rachel: on a vu karofski sortir

Tina : Rachel

Kurt : qui est Karofski

Rachel : c'est un joueur de l'équipe de foot qui l'embête tout le temps

Kurt : il faut le sortir d'ici rachel appel Finn je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai déjà été

Dans cette état je me suis fait agresser quand j'étais au lycée avant ma carrière et même avant que je rentre a la Dalton academie.

A cause de mon homosexualité.

Rachel et Tina on ne savait désolé

Kurt : vous pouviez savoir

Donc je vais le ramener chez moi .

Rachel :tu es sur on peut le faire on ai ces amis

Kurt : oui mais je sais comment il va réagir et c'est pas jolie avoir

Tina : il a peut être raison

Kurt : ne vous en fait . il n' y a qu'une chose il faut le couvrir pour ces parents .

Rachel pour ça pas de problème ils ne sont pas là

Kurt :ok

Finn arrive au toilette

Finn : qu'est ce qu' il lui arrive

Kurt : on va le lever et tu vas m'aider a le conduire dans ma voiture

Finn : oui d'accord

Finn ne pense et le prend s'en rien dire ce qui fait hurler Blaine

Blaine : ne me touche pas , je ne veux plus que tu me touche.

Finn : et mec c'est Finn.

Les deux filles restent sous le choc

Kurt : on n'aurai du le prévenir avant de le prendre laisse moi faire .

Kurt : Blaine écoute c'est moi Kurt

Et j'ai demandé l'aide de Finn pour te conduire ma voiture pour te ramener n'aie pas peur.

Quand Kurt touche Blaine pour le lever il cri lâche moi, lâche moi.

Kurt ne fit ni une ,ni deux

Il attrapa le visage de Blaine et le regarde dans les yeux

Blaine quand il vit les yeux bleu de Kurt il se calma .

Kurt renouvelle sa tentative de l'aider a se relever avec l'aide de Finn.

Kurt : merci Finn

Maintenant je vous demande a vous trois de ne pas le dire autre pour le moment.

Finn, Rachel et Tina : ok on se tien au courant

Kurt : je vous dit quoi tantôt.

Pendant le trajet jusque chez Kurt Blaine n'a pas parlé

Une fois arriver Kurt fit sortir Blaine et l'installa sur son divan.

Kurt : j'espère que tu es bien installer, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

Toujours pas de réponse quand Kurt reviens avec le verre d'eau Blaine lui dit merci Kurt.

Kurt : ah enfin tu es de nouveau parmi nous tu m'a fait peur Blaine.

Blaine :j'ai été sous le choc.

Kurt : prend ton temps

Tu ne dois pas me raconter tout de suite tu n'as qu'a le faire quand tu es prêt.

Blaine :merci Kurt de tout ce que tu fais pour moi

Kurt le prit dans ces bras pour le réconforter sans même y penser.

Kurt :oh désolé je vais rassurer tes amis donne-moi ton gsm pour les prévenir.

Blaine : c'est rien (blaine a eu un sentiment de bonheur malgré ce qui viens de vivre et c'était grâce a Kurt).

Kurt sonne a Rachel pour lui dire que Blaine va un peu mieux qu' il a reparler mais qui n'a encore rien dit de ce qui sait passé.

Rachel : prend soins de lui et encore merci Kurt embrasse le de notre part.

Kurt : sans problème.

Blaine : merci pour ce que tu fais.

Kurt : que veux-tu faire.

Blaine : je vais te laisser et rentrer chez moi

Kurt : non reste ici en plus je sais que tes parents ne sont pas en ville

Blaine :tu en es sur

Kurt : mon appart est assez grand.

Blaine : d'accord

Kurt : tu as faim

Blaine : oui avec toute ces émotions

Kurt et Blaine se dirige vers la cuisine .

Pendant que Kurt commence a préparer sans toutes attente Blaine commence a ce confier

Il lui raconte toute les fois que Karofski la bousculer contre les casiers.

Et Blaine commença a pleurer.

Kurt arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour regarder Blaine dans les yeux et il venait s'assoir a coté de lui et lui prit la main.

Kurt :tu n'es pas obliger de continuer si tu n'es pas prêt.

Blaine :si j'en ai besoin et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je peux te faire confiance.

Kurt : bien entendu.

Tu veux un verre d'eau pour te reprendre un petit peu.

Blaine : oui c'est gentil.

Une fois qu'il a bu Blaine prit tout naturellement la main de kurt pour continuer son récit comme pour donner du courage

Kurt quant a lui le fait que Blaine lui prenne la main lui fit ressentir quelque chose .

Il savait que des sentiments pour se garçon qu'il ne connait depuis peu.

Blaine : aujourd'hui j'ai voulu aller au toilette avant d'aller manger je suis tomber sur karofski.

Il m'a insulter en disant que j'exhibais mon petit amis .

Blaine rougissait.

Kurt compris que ça le concernait.

Kurt : pourquoi il pense ça

Blaine : En fait il nous a vu au café et m'avait frapper.

Kurt : quel salopard.

Bon continue

Blaine : ensuite il m' a frapper car il trouvait que je faisais mon malin.

Et puis il m'a embrasser et puis Rachel et Tina sont arriver mais j'étais comme paralyser.

Kurt : on va te venger je te jure il va regretter ce qu'il t'a fait.

Blaine : le pire c'est que s'était mon premier vrai baiser.

Kurt :je suis désolé pour toi.

Après avoir mangé ils s'installèrent devant la télé

Kurt : dis-moi que veux-tu regarder

Blaine : une comédie romantique, si tu as bien sur

Kurt : j'adore ça , je vois qu'on a encore un point commun.

Un petit jeu dit-moi ton film romantique préféré

Blaine : moulin rouge

Kurt : tu vois c'est le mien aussi tu peux regarder dans ma DVD thèque

Il est en évidence

Blaine se lève et va vérifier

Blaine : c'est incroyable.

Ils mirent le dvd et le regardèrent les mains entrelacer comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

Et Kurt vit une larme sous la joue de Blaine et l'essuya.

Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Kurt s'avance pour l'embrasser très chastement

Mais après Kurt se retira

Kurt : excuse-moi Blaine je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça après ce qui t'ai arrivé

Blaine : ne t'excuse pas ça n'à rien avoir avec karofski

Car moi aussi j'en avais envie.

Kurt : tu en es sur je peux t'embrasser alors

Blaine : arrête de parler et agit

Kurt attrapa Blaine par sa taille et l'embrasse différemment que la première fois s'était passionnée et Blaine lui m'était ces bras au tour de la nuque.

Blaine : se sera ça mon premier baisées car c'est avec quelqu' un que j'aime.

Kurt : je sais que ça fait peu qu'on se connait mais je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi .

A c'est parole c'est Blaine qui l'embrassa car il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ce qu'il ressentait.

Kurt de son côté pensais qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne.

Blaine : Kurt pour le moment je veux garder ça pour nous si tu es d'accord.

Kurt avait un sourire car il pensait a la même chose .

Kurt : on va y aller doucement car je veux que ça marche entre nous.

Blaine : oh ça c'est intéressant car moi aussi je voudrai que ça marche

Kurt : il est tard on devrait dormi car demain on a cour.

Blaine : ok mais je ne suis pas sûr que j'irai au lycée demain

Kurt : comment ça

Blaine : je ne veux pas l'affronter

Kurt : je serai là et tous tes amis seront là.

Blaine : je verrai demain.

Blaine allait dans la chambre d'amis

Blaine : bonne nuit Kurt

Kurt : bonne nuit Blaine

Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose avant de te coucher

Blaine fixait Kurt qui s'avançait vers lui pour l'embrasser en suite il allait chacun dans leur chambre.

Pendant la nuit Blaine était agité et ce réveilla en sursaut suite au cauchemar.

Il venait de revivre tout ce qui sait passer avec Karofski

Blaine alla frapper à la porte de Kurt pour voir si il pouvait dormir avec lui car il n'arrivait pas dormir.

Blaine : kurt je peux dormir avec toi car j'ai fait un cauchemar

Kurt : viens je t'en prie

Blaine : merci tu dois me trouver ridicule.

Kurt : bien sûr que non

Blaine :je vais aller me recoucher dans la chambre d'amis

Kurt : viens te coucher a côté de moi

Blaine se glissa a côté de Kurt pour s'endormir . et Kurt mit c'est bras autour de Blaine comme pour le protégé .

Blaine : merci

Kurt : dors maintenant sexy Blaine et il l'embrassa sur le front

Blaine savait que sa nuit allait bien se passer .car il était dans les bras de Kurt mais surtout heureux de son rapprochement avec lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde je suis désolé du retard

Donc voici mon chapitre 6 bonne lecture

Le lendemain matin kurt se fait réveil par la sonnerie du gsm de blaine .

Pour ne pas réveiller blaine il regard le gsm car il sait que c'est un des amis blaine qui veut avoir de c'est nouvelle.

Il répond en disant qu'il va mieux mais qu'il dort toujours.

Après avoir envoyé le sms .

Kurt se rencontre que blaine le tien par la taille mais il est toujours bien endormie.

La scène le fait sourire et Kurt a un sentiment de bonheur .

Il décide de se lever tout doucement pour préparer le déjeuner

Une fois dans sa cuisine kurt commence a faire le café ,prépare les œufs , presse les oranges pour le jus.

Blaine qui s'était réveiller entre temps arrive dans la cuisine a son tour et il enlaça kurt .

Il lui déposa un baiser dans la nuque bonjour mon chéri

Kurt surpris

Kurt :salut tu as bien dormi

Blaine : avec toi je n'ai eu aucun problème.

Je me sentais protégé

Kurt : je voulais t'apporter ton petit déjeuner au lit

Blaine :comme tu es romantique

Kurt : comme tu es levé on peut manger ici

Blaine : tout d'abord je voudrai quelque chose d'autre

Kurt : quoi j'ai fais des œufs , café ,jus que veux-tu d'autre

Blaine s'avança vers kurt pour être plus proche .

Blaine : j'ai très envie de t'embrasser la tout suite

Sans attendre la réponse de kurt ,blaine l' embrasse avec un baiser chaste .

Et se recula .

Kurt l' embrasse avec beaucoup plus de passions .

Kurt : j'en avais envie aussi

Plus tard à table

Kurt : Blaine je t'ai laissé tranquille mais il faudrait que tu retournes au lycée aujourd'hui

Blaine : je sais mais je ne veux pas l'affronter

Kurt prend les mains de blaine il le regarde dans les yeux et lui dit qu'il n'a rien a craindre

Et Je serai là. je couvre tes arrière et quoi qui se passe cette fois ci on ira trouver figgins.

Blaine :merci kurt je vais aller au lycée tu m'as donné la force .

Dont j'avais besoin.

Je vais te parler franchement malgré mon malheur et tout ce qui vient de se produire j'ai de la chance.

Kurt le regarde surpris

Blaine : tu sais je craque sur toi depuis longtemps et maintenant être avec toi est comme un rêve pour moi et même si on ne se connait pas bien on se ressemble.

Et je me sens vraiment protégé avec toi.

Kurt qui était ému de la déclaration de blaine prit sa tête entre ces deux mains et l'embrassa a nouveau.

On va se préparer autrement on va être en retard .

Kurt :car si je reste te là a t'embrasser je ne voudrai pas aller au lycée

Blaine : ça me convient passer la journée a t'embrasser car si on va au lycée on va devoir faire semblant de rien.

Kurt : mais c'est encore plus excitant car notre histoire d'amour est secret.

Blaine : ça par contre ça me plait.

Kurt : voudrais tu venir ici ce soir et tous les autres soir tant que tes parents reviennes

Blaine : tu es sérieux

Kurt :bien entendu

Blaine : ok je suis d'accord.

Note de l'auteur

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration encore désolé en plus il est plus court que d'habitude.

Je vais tacher de faire mieux la prochaine fois

Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus


End file.
